Amor de mar
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Nami y Luffy amigos de la infancia, ella es amada por el mar y entre ellos se desata más que una simple historia de amor, algo cruel e injusta, podrán alcanzar la felicidad...
1. Puerto

**AMOR DE MAR**

Es una historia muy fuera de la trama original de One Piece, está inspirada en una canción de mecano… Naturaleza Muerta…. Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo….

Cap.1: Puerto

_23 de febrero _

Si, tal y como se ve, más allá de la arena blanca se encuentra una barca en medio del mar, apunto de encallar en ese puerto de esta pequeña pero hermosa isla,….ya ha encallado, algunos aldeanos y yo nos acercamos a recibir al extraño o vetarlo si es que es del gobierno pues no queremos que se interpongan en los planes para nuestra próxima revolución, para mi sorpresa lo único que hemos encontrado es a una mujer pelirroja con uniforme de la marina y con dos niñas en brazos, una de por lo menos 5 años y una recién nacida… Bellmere es el nombre de la mujer o así nos ha dicho que se llama, la hemos llevado con el médico de la aldea pues se encontraba muy herida y también se encontraban mal las niñas, no queremos que esto se vuelva un conflicto así que cuando sanen sus heridas y las niñas se encuentren bien, facilitaremos su ida con una barca y varias provisiones pues es arriesgado tener gente extraña en medio de la planeación de una revolución, aunque a decir verdad no me fio tampoco de las personas de mi alrededor puesto que muchos se venderían a ellos y a nuestros planes al gobierno si este les da una buena pasta, bueno espero esto no se complique más de lo necesario.

_25 de febrero_

Hoy ha surgido algo inesperado, Bellmere se ha despertado y lo primero que me ha pedido ha sido ver a las niñas, se las hemos llevado, las niñas ya se encuentran bien y aunque le preguntamos sus nombres nos ha dicho que no los sabia, que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, sin embargo eso no basto para dejarlas de ver y abrazar como si fueran fruto de su propia carne y sangre, no lo comprendo pero lo que si comprendo es que ella jamás será una mala persona con esas niñas y eso me da un punto a favor puesto que yo soy quien se encarga de esas niñas mientras que ella está en la clínica y tengo la seguridad de que no será un peligro en tanto yo me haga con las niñas, si lo sé es algo rastrero pero es necesario además yo jamás dañaría a unas indefensas niñas, de pronto Bellmere interrumpió mis pensamientos y se me dirigió diciéndome:

_**- Oye muchas gracias por salvarnos, viajamos demasiado y una marine herida gravemente no puede navegar y cuidar dos pequeñas niñas, cuando vi ese puerto pensé que era el más hermoso de todos y nos daría la vida que queremos, pero supongo que solo era por el miedo de no encontrar otro y morir en el mar sin vivir lo suficiente- **_rió sutilmente como con nostalgia y tristeza, sin pensarlo me envolví por esas palabras y mis labios se abrieron a fuerzas y sin dudarlo, aunque se escuchara cutre viniendo de mi dije _**– sí, lo sé, no te preocupes esos pensamientos no eran erróneos ese puerto de hecho se llama "Birth of life" que significa "El nacimiento de la vida" y de ahí muchos de los tesoros más valiosos de esta isla llegaron y dieron ese hermoso resplandor de luz que hoy nos enorgullece y alegra a todos y también nos hace trabajar como una familia, y eso, te confieso me agrada mucho-**_ de repente una cálida sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro; Bellmere se quedó entre fascinada y perpleja ante las palabras pronunciadas por mí y la comprendo yo también me quede así por dentro, aunque en ese momento mi mente la ocupaba un pensamiento muy ambiguo, solo repetía para mí_** – si ese puerto…..-**_

_**Bueno soy primerisa asi que no se que tal me haya salido este primer cap. asi que cualquier sugerencia es bien benida :D**_


	2. Nombres

_Bueno para los que se preguntan y espero se lo pregunten, ¿Quién está narrando la historia?, bueno la respuesta esssss: Monkey D. Dragon, bueno esta es una pequeña historia de cómo fue que Dragon tuvo a Luffy, tranquilos si abra LuNa pero esta parte es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia…. Espero solo hacer tres o cuatro capítulos del amorío de Dragon y con LuNa de fondo, bueno solo hasta que el protagonismo lo tomen estos (Luffy y Nami) sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo…Yeih! XD…..Ahhhh y recuerden One Piece es propiedad de Oda-sensei sino Luffy ya se abría casado con Nami ¬¬ _

Cap.2

**- Sí, ese puerto…- **tal vez nunca hubiera salido de mi trance si ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero lo hizo y se lo agradezco, ella dijo: - vaya, no sabía que un hombre como tú fuera tan romántico,…. Pero a pesar de eso no tienes esposa o novia por lo que puedo ver- me quede callado aunque molesto ante esto, ella agregó - ¿O, acaso piensas en conquistarme?- inevitablemente ante este comentario me enrojecí un poco, ella lo noto así que inmediatamente declare -¡Claro que no!- y agregue sin pensar puesto que lo quería decir para mis adentros - ¡A la que quiero conquistar es a ella!- cuando reaccione ante este último comentario me encontré muy sorprendió y asustado e inevitablemente mi cara se tornó en un tono rojo tan intenso como el de un atardecer o el de un fuego bien alimentado.

Pero a pesar de esto ella reacciono de una forma bastante diferente, claro que se mostraba sorpresa en su rostro, pero en poca medida, mientras que su expresión dominante fue la de una sonrisa pícara y solo se dignó a levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la ventana ante mi cara de preocupación ante lo que dirá, una vez hubo llegado hasta su destino se recargó en el marco de la ventana y miró hacia el puerto y enfocó su atención hacia el horizonte del que ella y la persona que hasta esos momentos estaba ocupando todo pensamiento mío llegaron a esta isla, que es mi hogar, con una voz llena de dulzura y nostalgia, así como de alegría dijo – Así que ese puerto ha traído luz a este pueblo…., ya veo porque siempre lo miras, es tu tesoro- me pareció ver que su mirada se enfocaba en un lugar en específico y me temí lo peor.., que la hubiera visto.

Mi temor se hizo realidad cuando ella mencionó lo siguiente – ¿Oh?, más bien lo que ha traído ese puerto es tu tesoro, ¿Verdad?, esa linda muchacha es tu tesoro ¿O me equivoco?, después de todo siempre la observas y me parece, según he escuchado de la gente del pueblo, ella llego a esta isla, encallando en ese puerto, al igual que yo lo hice ¿Verdad?- cuando dijo esto me miró y sonrió de una forma tan dulce que me pareció agradable y fuera de peligro alguno y consecuentemente le respondí de la misma forma, solo afirme con la cabeza, sonriendo, después de todo no lo puedo negar, todos en el pueblo saben esa adicción mía, pues desde que ella llegó a este pueblo se la ha pasado cuidando de ese puerto como si fuera su propia vida y por tanto yo también me he quedado cuidando de él y más a la persona que osa jugar siempre en él, pero ese hecho nos sirve de mucho ya que nos avisa de cualquier cosa, después de todo fue ella quien nos avisó de la llegada de Bellmere, pero esto aumenta el peligro al que se expone y así me ha tenido, a su cuidado desde que decidió pasar la mayoría del tiempo en ese puerto.

Bellmere lo sabía, sabía que a la persona a la que se refería era muy importante para mí y eso me causó temor pues podría tomar ventaja de ella y hacerme sucumbir, pues si tengo algún punto débil es ella, ella me observó como si oyera cada uno de mis pensamientos y me dijo para mi relajación….

-Tranquilo, yo jamás le haría daño, como se te ocurre tal barbaridad de mí,¡Ni que fuera una criminal como tú! Me oyes en tanto tú no le pongas mano a mis niñas yo no le pondré mano a esa chica- dijo con mucha seriedad que me causo un terror inmenso

- Ya, cálmate yo jamás dañaría a unas indefensas niñas, después de todo que sea un revolucionario no significa que sea un asesino despiadado- dije con tal seguridad que ella se alivió por dentro aunque por fuera siguiera con la misma actitud

- Bueno te creo, y a todo esto...- me dijo mirándome con una mirada de esperanza, aunque no se por que

- Si, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte para sacarme de duda el porqué de esa mirada

- ¿En dónde se encuentran mis niñas? – yo solo me quede callado y me agarre el mentón en un acto que significaba que estaba pensando.

- Mmmmmm.- ella trago saliva y me miro entre asustada y esperanzada a lo que yo iba a contestar

-Mmmmm…. Bueno la verdad es que no sé- dije divertido restándole importancia a mi respuesta

- ¡¿COMO QUE NO SABES, EHH?!- me dijo dedicándome una mirada asesina y llena de rabia conjunta con una cara que daba miedo

- Lo siento pero enserio no sé dónde pueda estar por que la persona que está siempre con ellas se ha marchado del lugar donde siempre la veo y protejo- dije y al mismo tiempo vi como ella se relajaba al oír que las niñas estaban con alguien y no solas y desprotegidas pero su alivio no duro mucho puesto que mostró una cara de pánico

-¡ ¿QUEEEE?! ¡ ¿QUE ESTAN CON UNA NIÑA?!- terminando de decir esto rápidamente se dirigió a la salida de la clínica, ante mi rostro de confusión, yo la hubiera dejado ir si es que el doctor no me decía que fuera por ella ya que sus heridas se podrían abrir si seguía con esa carrera.

Salí corriendo por órdenes del doctor para buscarla y llevarla de nuevo a la clínica, mientras iba corriendo por el pueblo me pregunta el por qué se alteró tanto cuando le dije que esa persona tenia a las niñas, porque se bien que sabe que es ella de la que estaba hablando, pero también me pregunto por qué la llamo niña ni que fuera tan joven ¿o será ella la vieja?

Como no la he encontrado a lo largo del pueblo me he dirigido hacia el puerto con la esperanza de encontrarme con alguna de las dos, pero parece que hoy la suerte no está de mi lado no las he podido encontrar en ningún lado y eso que he preguntado a mucha gente y llevo como 2 horas buscándola.

-Tal vez debería resignarme, ahhhh (solté un suspiro de resignación), está claro que hoy no es mi día de suerte…-

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja, que graciosa!- Oí declarar eso por una voz muy familiar para mí, una voz que jamás en mi vida podría olvidar o confundir, porque precisamente era de ella de aquella que me robo el corazón hace mucho

- O parece que si estoy de suerte- dije para después encaminarme hacia el sitio donde de donde provenía esa dulce voz, después de un rato llegue y me sorprendí mucho ante la escena y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja, pero que te ha pasado, Jajajajajajajaja! – dije y Bellmere me miro con una sonrisa asesina y con esta expresión se dirigió a mi

-¿A sí que es divertido?, ¿Quieres que te divierta más?- dijo con una voz lúgubre y el rostro ensombrecido asemejándose a un fantasma y con eso traje saliva dejando de reír y poniéndome nervioso

-N-no, no te preocupes así estoy bien, jajaja la verdad no fue muy chistoso ¿verdad?- dije a la acompañante de ahora mi próxima perdición si ella no me apoyaba, yo con una mirada tan suplicante le pedía a ruegos que me ayudara a que las cosa se suavizaran

-¿Uh?, pero si a mí me parece de lo más gracioso ¿No lo crees así Bell-san?- dijo con una sonrisa típica de ella que irradiaba la total verdad e inocencia de sus palabras así que me resigne, esperando que mi castigo no fuera muy duro y también que Bellmere le hiciera sufrir un castigo también por la declaración antes dicha

-Vale pues no pasa nada, seguro que me veo graciosa ¿no?- Dijo Bellmere con una sonrisa dulce y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la inocente chica que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña recién nacida que era una de las niñas que llego con Bellmere, ahora que me doy cuenta la otra niña estaba cogida de la falda de mi amiga

- Vaya así que aquí estaban, dije mientras me acercaba a ellas, buen trabajo en cuidarlas- le dije a mi amiga que solo me contesto esbozando una sonrisa de gusto al saber que lo había hecho bien

- Oye tú, ¡ ¿Me vas a ayudar o solo te vas a hacer el que no está aquí ehh?! Si no lo haces sufrirás- dijo de forma tan espelúznate que solo me digne a contestarle afirmativamente con la cabeza, comencé a quitarle las algas de encima y también toda concha o cangrejo que me encontrara, claro no me libre de sus reclamos de como hacia mi trabajo o lo lento y sin delicadeza que podía llegar a ser, mientras las otras espectadoras nos miraban con alegría y gracia en sus rostros por la escenas que veían, una vez hube terminado mi trabajo me senté al lado de mi amiga que se encontraba en una banca blanca sentada con la pequeña en brazos y la otra a su lado izquierdo, por lo tanto el lugar que yo ocupe fue el derecho, Bellmere se sentó al lado izquierdo junto a la pequeña de cabello azul y para mi sorpresa mi amiga le dio la bebé a Bellmere.

-Ten Bell-san, después de todo ella es tu hija ¿No?- después de esto Bellmere tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos y la abrazó

- Oye ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?, no recuerdo habértelo dicho-

- Bueno es cierto pero le pregunte a la gente del pueblo como te llamabas pero la verdad no recordaba muy bien tu nombre, solo pude recordar Bell por eso perdón si no te gusta cómo te llamé-

- No, no te preocupes está bien puedes llamarme si así lo quieres-

-¡ ¿Enserio?! Gracias-

- Si al propósito ¿cómo te llamas?- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí y con sorpresa recordé que no le había dicho mi nombre

-Ahhhh! Es cierto no te he dicho mi nombre, lo siento, pues yo…- Ahí me interrumpió mi pequeña amiga

- Bien comencemos con las presentaciones, primero Bell-san- Dijo con tal dulzura y alegría que no me importo que me interrumpiera

-Ahh? ¿Tengo que hacerlo?-

-Si vamos para que todos nos conozcamos bien, dinos tus gustos y tu nombre, después de todo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos ¿no?- Bellmere solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

- Bueno me llamo Bellmere y me gustan las mandarinas- Dijo con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto Bell-san aquí te divertirás mucho, ¿verdad Dragon-kun?- yo solo asentí, - Bueno sigues tu- Dijo señalándome, no me resistí y me presente

- Yo soy Monkey D. Dragon y me gusta este pueblo- con esto termine y supuse que era turno de mi amiga pero ella se paró repentinamente

- Ahh! Se me ha pasado- y se volteo para ver a Bellmere y a las niñas – Ellas faltan, dijo sonriendo, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Bellmere solo se quedó estupefacta pero luego una cálida sonrisa la invadió y volteo a ver a las niñas

-Nami y Nojiko...- los dos le quedamos mirando y ella a completo su frase – Mis hijas son Nojiko, la mayor y Nami la pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa

- Bien, bienvenidas Nojiko, Nami se van a di9vertir en este pueblo- dijo la inocente de mi amiga a lo que las niñas solo sonrieron

- Bueno ¿y tú cómo te llamas?- dijo Bellmere llamando la atención de la aludida

- Ahh, yo me llamo…..-

_Jajajajaja fin del segundo capitulo… siii XD me quedo más largo que bueno, pensaba que la imaginación se me había ido, bueno que tal este cap. Ehhh? ¿Hermoso? Si lo sé, no es cierto pero si me gustaría que lo pensaran mis queridos lectores y siento el retraso es que entre los deberes casi no me quedaba tiempo, bueno y se preguntaran cual es el nombre de esta nueva chica verdad?, lo he dejado así sin descubrir para que vosotros me mandéis que nombre queréis que le ponga y ¿Qué le paso a Bell-san? Si se preguntaron el por qué estaba llena de algas…. Pronto lo sabrán y bueno la verdad espero no llevarme muchos caps. Con el amorío de Dragon si no tendré que cambiar de pareja principal XD así que lo que gusten decirme halagos, bofetadas, proposiciones de matrimonio y proposiciones de asesinato serán bien venidos en un Review así como los nombres que queréis que le ponga a esta chica que es tan inocente que da ternura :3 (ahora ya saben de dónde saco Luffy lo inocentón XD) Nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo Yeih!_


End file.
